<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antithesis by lyovchka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526679">Antithesis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyovchka/pseuds/lyovchka'>lyovchka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Waters Run Deep : An Ennoshita Harem Fic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light BDSM, M/M, Oops, Smut, ennoshita brings all the boys to the yard, everybody has a big fat crush on karasuno captains, i declare this to be canon, i guess, i mean don chikara, there's a reason why he's called dom chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyovchka/pseuds/lyovchka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'are you a sadist or something?'</p><p>'and if i am?'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Ennoshita Chikara, Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Still Waters Run Deep : An Ennoshita Harem Fic Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Antithesis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">no one would think that he had such a streak in him, what, with his disarmingly boyish smile, his prim-and-proper style, and his overall mild demeanor. he was a gentleman to everyone who knew him—he was definitely the type anyone would be proud to introduce to their folks; the type any parent would want their kids to be friends with.</p><p class="p2">however, no one knew ennoshita as much he did. not to say that his kindness was only a front, but to akaashi, that was just the tip of the iceberg that is chikara. he was more than his smart, boy-next-door persona, and it would be best if no one dropped their guards <em>so</em> quickly around him (just like he did), lest they want to be roped into the storm that he is (just like he is).</p><p class="p2">"you know what to do, no?" his quiet voice pulled keiji out of his thoughts; he simply nodded and was quickly was rewarded with another gentle smile—the very same that got him involved with ennoshita's extracurriculars in the first place.</p><p class="p2">they weren't particularly close back in high school, but they were genial; their friendship truly began to blossom when they both took over their respective teams as captains. though they only ever met during practice matches and summer camps, the two stayed in contact, talking about anything and everything.</p><p class="p2"><em>'why physical therapy?' </em>akaashi had asked when they talked about college courses and after-graduation pursuits. he thought he would go for his director aspirations (the man had talent in producing films), but chikara explained he had a deeper interest in anatomy and physiology, and that this intrigue was born mostly because he was involved in volleyball.</p><p class="p2"><em>'i guess you can say i'm curious about the limitations of the human body.</em>'</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'are you a sadist or something?</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'and if i am?'</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'i mean, to each their own.'</em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'haha, i'm just kidding.'</em>
</p><p class="p2">"<em>akaashi-san</em>," chikara called, brown eyes meeting keiji's blue. "you're thinking. you can tell me if you don't want to do it anymore, it's alright." the latter simply shook his head and proceeded to walk into the familiar space. ennoshita's apartment had always been clean and well-kept, not a speck of dust in sight (but that was expected, he didn't seem like the kind to be a slob). he's gotten so acquainted with his place that he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.</p><p class="p2">he remembered it like it was just yesterday. chikara went on and on about all the tests they were trying in class, piquing akaashi's interest. for whatever reason, he found himself drawn into the idea of trying, and ennoshita so kindly opened the door wide for him to walk into.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>'wanna try it sometime?'</em>
</p><p class="p2">perhaps, akaashi thought, he had always been trying to steer the conversation that way; that this was all an elaborate trap he laid down. but he found he didn't care at all, especially when he willingly jumped over the ledge and into the pit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">he sits still, practically naked, right at the center of the bed, his legs crossed and hands resting comfortably on his thighs.</p><p class="p2">"nervous?" ennoshita asks, and akaashi feels the weight around him shift—he's near. judging by the direction from which his voice came from, not to mention the faint heat he feels on his back, he's settled himself behind him, probably gauging the situation.</p><p class="p2"><em>calculating</em>, he found him to be, among many other characteristics which thought was the antithesis of the chikara he knew from high school.</p><p class="p2">"why would i be, we've done this more times than i cou—" warm air hits the skin of his nape and he shudders, hands gripping onto his flesh; chikara was teasing him. "—ld count. <em>stop that</em>."</p><p class="p2">"as expected, you're acing the exam, <em>keiji-kun</em>," comes his condescending reply, his tone making the other tremble.</p><p class="p2">"and you're cunning as usual. a karasuno captain trait, i presume?" his retort makes ennoshita chuckle, the sound both welcomed and dreaded by akaashi, as it often marked the beginnings of his <em>sadism</em>—he snorts at the thought. no matter how many times he claims that <em>this is</em> <em>for</em> <em>science</em>, chikara is obviously a sadist who enjoys tormenting his partners into complete submission.</p><p class="p2">but then, he asks himself:<em> does that make you a masochist?</em></p><p class="p2">his thoughts abandon him suddenly upon feeling something run up his left side; he flinches but ennoshita holds him in place, free hand gripping onto his waist. "th-that—!!"</p><p class="p2">"it's alright, you can laugh."</p><p class="p2">akaashi hates this part of the exam with a burning passion, but chikara enjoyed capitalizing on the fact that he's quite ticklish. toes curl as the brush continues to move lightly across his skin, and it takes so much effort to swallow the noises that threatened to spill from his lips.</p><p class="p2">this is always how their session starts, with some kind of systemic examination—an impairment scale of sorts,chikara once explained. it doesn't take long, except when the other was feeling more mischievous than usual (which is, thankfully, a rare occurence). after a while, ennoshita would switch to a pin and he'd proceed to prick at specific parts of his body. akaashi has become so used to it that sometimes, he'd find himself anticipating the next one (but he'd be caught dead first before admitting the fact).</p><p class="p2">the test finishes as soon as it started, and keiji wonders if he's relieved or frustrated that it did. chikara leaves his spot, rising from the bed, and he hears the rustling of things, the soft padding of feet against carpeted floors, the opening of a cupboard...? And the drawing of curtains, and he finds himself extremely tempted to perk..</p><p class="p2">..except that he couldn't, even if he did crack his eyes open, because ennoshita had blindfolded him, robbing him completely of his sight. "what's this?"</p><p class="p2">"in case you accidentally open your eyes," the other explains, tying the material into a knot, securing it in place. "i trust that you won't, but still. just in case."</p><p class="p2">"...i hate you."</p><p class="p2"><em>laughter</em>. "if you do, then why are you here?" keiji falls silent, grumbling under his breath, much to chikara's amusement. gently, he guides him down, helping him settle on the bed, making sure his guess is comfortable before proceeding. "are you good to go?"</p><p class="p2">"mm."</p><p class="p2">ennoshita's gaze falls, settling onto the general area of akaashi's chest, where the faintest marks were found. quite frankly, he felt bad for using wax, but he becomes unstoppable once he's curious about something. and besides, it could help with identifying akaashi's pain threshold. gently, he brushes the tips of his fingers over them, eliciting groans and a couple of hisses from the other. "does this still hurt?"</p><p class="p2">keiji shakes his head—</p><p class="p2">"good."</p><p class="p2">—then he gasps. a sudden cold landed on his chest, causing chills to run up and down his spine. "fu— <em>i</em>-<em>is that ice?!</em>"</p><p class="p2">"mm, very good," chikara remarks, using a finger to guide the cube across keiji's chest, leaving a trail of water in its wake, goosebumps framing it. he notes the subtle change in akaashi's appearance—a deep blush now tints his cheeks, the color spreading down to his neck and chest, and even up to the tips of his ears. moving the ice cube along, he teasingly brushes it against a pert nipple, a chuckle escaping past his lips when it earns him a groan. "stay still."</p><p class="p2">he wanted to ask how the hell he expected him to do that, but opts just do so as he wishes. he writhes under ennoshita's hold, hips bucking as the cold runs down his abdomen, nearing the hem of his boxers. he whines, but chikara only strokes his hair, in what seems like an attempt to make him settle down.</p><p class="p2"><em>as if that's enough</em>, after days and weeks of sensory tests. everything started pretty casual though, but with each session, ennoshita's requests seem to become more and more questionable that sometimes, keiji wonders if what they were doing is still part of his practice.</p><p class="p2">he becomes far too aware of the ice when chikara hooked two fingers onto the waistband of his boxers to slip in the ice cube, which now sits dangerously on the base of his traitorous arousal. keiji hisses, whining chikara's name almost desperately that he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by the sound he made. "s-sorry—"</p><p class="p2">the room was uncomfortably silent, and if it weren't for his heightened sense of hearing (thanks to being blindfolded), he'd have assumed ennoshita left. the rustling of clothes and his hands on either side of his head tells him that the other hasn't left yet.</p><p class="p2">"what's that, <em>akaashi-san</em>?" his voice was so cool, that he knows for certain he is deliberately teasing him. "the sound you just made."</p><p class="p2"><em>ah, shit</em>. "h-ha..? what do you mean— <em>i</em>—" chikara's hot breath comes into contact with his earlobe and keiji's blood rushes to his cheeks, his face now glowing red. he could no longer help the involuntary noises leaving his parted lips.</p><p class="p2">"i didn't know this sort of thing would also turn you on, keiji. ah, but i should have known—the wax yesterday excited you as well, didn't it," ennoshita says matter-of-factly, clearly teasing, the mere mention of yesterda's waxplay stint test makes akaashi shudder, and he grits his teeth.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>whose fault do you think that is?!</em>
</p><p class="p2">"shut the fuck up."</p><p class="p2">"ah, no cussing—though i admit, just now, i thought it was hot."</p><p class="p2">"is this even part of your stupid sensory examination?"</p><p class="p2">"keiji, everything i do is in the name of science."</p><p class="p2">"c-chikara<em>, please</em>..." his voice came out far more desperate than he intended, but at this point, akaashi couldn't bring himself to care. it's been weeks of pent-up frustration, and ennoshita's stupid procedures have put torturous mental images in his mind, robbing him of sleep and brain cells. keiji hates how he is haunted everyday by his voice, his touch and his bed, which smelled an awful lot like him—fresh linen and aftershave, with the slightest hint of cologne.</p><p class="p2">"please what?"</p><p class="p2">"cut the crap and touch me."</p><p class="p2">"...darling, aren't i already?"</p><p class="p3"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">maybe it was because he was studying to become a physical therapist, but it has become apparent to keiji that ennoshita chikara is well on his way to mastering the art of touch—and it was driving him <em>crazy</em>.</p><p class="p2">he writhes beneath ennoshita as he works his magic, fingers running down the expanse of his exposed body, trailing along the ridges and crevices, following each rise and dips of akaashi's physique. occasionally, he would drag his nails lightly, sending shivers down keiji's spine, and if the thightness in his crotch wasn't a tell-tale sign of his arousal, then who knows what else could give it away. "ch-chikara....."</p><p class="p2">he isn't all that cruel; a hand cups over his crotch, palming his erection and the therapist proceeds to latch his mouth onto keiji's neck, brushing the tip of his tongue onto the spot he often abuses. he squirms, and chikara chuckles, lips pursing as he sucks just a bit, enough to elicit a quiet hiss from his partner, before sinking his teeth into his flesh, effectively branding him his. he plants a kiss onto the mark he left on akaashi's skin—a purplish-red blemish on his otherwise pale, porcelain skin.</p><p class="p2">"<em>beautiful</em>." it's as if he was out to kill him. with the blindfold obscuring his vision, his senses were all too aware of his hand as it moves down his body, fingers briefly tugging at his nipples as they pass it, until they lay dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers. ennoshita hooks his fingers onto the garter, pulling it down slowly, his lips trailing not too far behind, planting kisses and nipping flesh as he catches up with his digits. keiji whines under his control, wanting to take his blindfolds off and hold chikara, but in one swift motion, ennoshita pulls his belt from his waist, binding akaashi's hands together, and to the bed.</p><p class="p2">"...you're fucking crazy," he breathes, shifting and squirming as he protests the loss of control over his hands. he bucks his hips but chikara pushes it down, palms pressed against his pelvis as he keeps him in place. "chikara...!"</p><p class="p2">he peers over his shoulder as he looks at akaashi's flushed face, his lips pursed. "do you hate it?" he asks gently, moving his hands to his lover's face, gently cupping it, thumb running along the apples of his cheeks. "you can tell me to stop, love, i will."</p><p class="p2">"that's not it," keiji whines, leaning into ennoshita's palm, his arms tugging against the leather that binds him to the headboard. "chikara, i want to see you, i want to touch you—"</p><p class="p2">he slips two of his fingers into akaashi's mouth, clipping them onto his tongue to stop him from saying anything else. "i'll let you, i promise. just let me have some fun? it won't take long, i swear."</p><p class="p2">when he asks in such a way, how could he refuse? chikara kisses his forehead and then his eyes and cheeks. withdrawing his digits, he crashes his lips onto keiji's—a halfway prize for bearing with him and his tasking desires. "i promise you, darling. i'm all yours after this."</p><p class="p2">akaashi almost loses himself into him (chikara was <em>quite</em> the kisser) but the hand that slips past his boxers pulls him back to reality. his hips buck again, desperate for some sort of movement going, as lithe and deft fingers start working on his rigid length, eliciting soft gasps and shuddered sighs from him. "en— <em>shit</em>—"</p><p class="p2">he realizes he had been too taken by the way chikara handles his erection that he completely misses the way he had been littering his chest with kisses, tongue flicking pert, pink buds as he moves closer and closer to his groin. he couldn't identify the time when he managed to position himself between his legs but he's there in a flash, pressing open-mouthed kisses along tbe expanse of his thighs. goosebumps rise and decorate his skin as ennoshita continues to nuzzle, lips inching dangerously close to the apex of his legs. warm breath breezes from beneath and he could feel himself flinch, legs hooking over his shoulders to pull him close.</p><p class="p2">chikara's hand moves painfully slow, fisting him beneath the fabric of his boxers, and keiji lets out a pitchy moan, desperately grinding for friction. he's known ennoshita to be a sadistic tease, finding pleasure in seeing him crumble when the latter settled between his legs, face nuzzling taut thighs, nipping skin at random, and dragging his tongue along defined muscles. akaashi clamps his thighs around his lover's head, crossing his limbs to push him closer to his crotch until he feels even the faintest warm breath. it proves to be a poor decision made; he thinks that he should have begged to have his boxers stripped first before shoving chikara's face onto his groin.</p><p class="p2">his mouth renders him incoherent, incapable of thinking straight; chikara strokes him over the fabric of his underwear, another hand fondling his sack. keiji gasps, hands balling up into fists as he restrains himself from moving too much, wanting to feel more of ennoshita's mouth on his covered cock.</p><p class="p2">"are you alright?" his voice is quiet and low, looking up at him worriedly, and akaashi knows he's pertaining about his bound hands. he shrugs in response, hips bucking again that his hands press more against his crotch, and chikara laughs. "..hah, got it, i'll continue. but let me know if it starts to hurt, hm?"</p><p class="p2">ennoshita curls his fingers onto the waistband of keiji's boxers, pulling it down to strip him completely; he lays on the bed naked, his erection hard against his abdomen, twitching excitedly as he anticipates more. he watches as chikara undoes the buttons of his uniform, the flaps parting, exposing his toned body, and keiji couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat (despite no longer actively playing volleyball, chikara religiously went to the gym to maintain his physique).</p><p class="p2">he could barely speak a word, until warm, bare hands touch his shaft, gliding along the entirety of its length from top to base in slow, languid motion. it's killing him to be subjected to such torture, not to mention the fact that he couldn't see nor touch chikara as he handled his cock with utmost care.</p><p class="p2">"okay, but i do want you to see this, kei," came his lover's voice, a hand gently tugging onto the blindfold that obscured his sight. the view that welcomes him proves to be <em>too much; </em>ennoshita's flushed face is cathartic to see; at least, he now knows it wasn't just him that's having a hard time. parted lips hover over the head, he practically feels chikara's hot breath on sensitive skin, and he anticipates the moment he shoves his arousal into his warm mouth; but he should have known better, considering the other has sadistic tendencies to him.</p><p class="p2">his lips instead land onto his inner thigh, teeth sinking into dewy flesh, and akaashi lets out a moan so guttural, in his attempt to control the sounds he makes. his nails dig into his palm as he tugs on his hands again, whimpering his wishes to be set free from the leather restraints. his pleas fall on deaf ears, however, and chikara continues to brand his skin, sucking and nipping with wild abandon. it hurts, but the stinging only adds to the pleasure and in just a few seconds, he's harder than he was moments ago.</p><p class="p2"><em>maybe i really am a masochist</em>.</p><p class="p2">keiji sucks in a breath when he feels a couple of digits prod his entrance, the mere touch enough to push him over the edge, if it wasn't for the fact that he's desperately trying to hold back from any sort of release—at least, not until chikara allows him.</p><p class="p2"><em>ah, shit, what have you done to me</em>...?</p><p class="p2">"my love, it's been a while, don't you think?" ennoshita asks suddenly, pulling away from akaashi, and the latter groans—must he stall so obviously?</p><p class="p2">"what do you mean?"</p><p class="p2">"this." he laughs softly, his nose wrinkling as he lifts keiji's legs that it goes straight up; he lifts him carefully that his back rests onto his thighs, his ass practicallyat his lover's face, the angle far too embarrassing than anything they've done that night.</p><p class="p2">"my love," chikara begins, his voice low that it was almost a whisper. "how far can you go this time?"</p><p class="p2">he fails to understand until he moves, and akaashi lets out a noise chikara hasn't heard in a while; deft fingers prodding against his puckered hole until the tip manages to slip. ennoshita spits at it, fingers lubricated enough to penetrate his tight entrance. slowly, it moves, back and forth, push and pull, digits rubbing the sides of his walls, each one making him shudder and squirm with pleasure. when he thought he couldn't handle any more, he feels his partner's hot breath against sensitive skin, followed by a long, wet stroke on his perineum.</p><p class="p2">"ch-<em>chikara</em>—!!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">"m-mngh..?"</p><p class="p2">keiji flips, rising from the bed, his blue eyes wide in shock—was he dreaming all this time?</p><p class="p2">he soon discovers that wasn't the case; akaashi turns his head to find chikara sleeping soundly next to him, his strong arms wound around his waist, clothes strewn all over the room, his wrists bearing the faint red marks that bound him to bed during the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>